Miss Hero 3 Miss Back In Action
by VeelaChic
Summary: Last fic in the trilogy of Miss. Hero! Raven and Starfire are chosen to host next years pageant. But what happens when some danger starts occuring? Will the girls be safe? And who's behind it all? BBRae RobStar CyBee
1. Corpse A fied

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.

_**Ok the last one in the trilogy of 'Miss. Hero'! You've seen 'Miss. Hero' and 'Miss. Hero 2 Miss. Fabulous' but now introducing… 'Miss. Hero 3 Miss. Back In Action'! **_

Starfire giggled as she crossed of the day on the calendar. 1 more day till the Miss. Hero pageant! In one day Raven, Kyle….

"_He's Kyle Thunder…" came the musical echo. _

…,and Starfire would be hosting the pageant! She sighed and walked into the TV room.

In the room all her friends were seated doing one thing or another all except Robin. Where was Robin?

Starfire felt a kiss on her cheek and someone behind her.

Oh, THERE was Robin.

"Hey Star." said Robin.

"Hello boyfriend Robin."

Robin blushed, "Star you don't have to call me that."

"Call you what?"

"You know 'boyfriend Robin'."

"But are you my boyfriend."

"Yes but…"

"Then what am I supposed to call you?"

"Just Robin is fine Star."

"Ok Robin."

He smiled and they took a seat on the couch.

Bee was over and Cyborg was teaching her to play Gamestation. Not that she needed his help because from the first time she picked up the controls she was whooping his butt.

"Give up Sparky?"

"No way this time I'm not going easy on you just because you're my girl."

Bee rolled her eyes, "Its ok Sparky I promise I won't tell anyone you lost to your girlfriend." said Bee teasingly.

"Friend Raven only 1 more day till the pageant!" shouted Star smiling.

Raven groaned, "Arghh…if I don't die from horror before then."

Beast Boy laughed. He was sitting next to her with arm around her, "It's okay Rae I'll say something really poetic at the funeral like: Here rests Raven who was a beloved Teen Titan, Miss. Hero winner, and the love of my life…"

Raven smiled.

"…although I'm a little less attracted to her now that she's all dead and corpse-a-fied."

Raven laughed (somewhere in Jump City a traffic light was surrounded in a black aura and blown up) and slapped Beast Boy upside the head, "You so made that word up!" she said laughing.

Beast Boy smiled and laughed.

"Isn't it grand friend Raven that because we are doing this 'hosting' will be able to do the change of outfits very often!" said Star happily.

"Oh yeah super!" said Raven sarcastically.

"Yeah Rae I've never actually seen you in a dress this should be interesting." said Bee teasingly.

Raven groaned.

Suddenly 'GAME OVER' flashed on the TV screen. Cy had lost yet again, "Aw man…" complained Cy.

"Oh yes friend Raven this arrived yesterday it is about the contestants information." said Star getting up and handing a package to Raven.

Raven looked at the information.

There was a picture of Blackfire who yet again was trying to win the pageant. 'As if' thought Raven.

There was a picture of Bat Girl who had long red hair and hazel eyes.

There was also (A/N- I had to make some up) Galaxia who had blue hair to her shoulders and blue eyes.

There was Pixley. (A/N- I'm gonna have a lot of fun with this character later on) Who had blonde hair to her back and brown eyes.

Then lastly there was Thundra who had gold hair and silver eyes. Kind creepy but hey!

Those where the top five girls the judges over the last few weeks had chosen during the preliminaries…

Beast Boy was reading over her shoulder, "I didn't know there were so many super heroes."

"Neither did I." said Rae.

"There not as cool as you though Rae." said BB.

Raven smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

Suddenly their little 'moment' was ruined by Cyborg screaming.

"What is wrong friend Cyborg?" asked Starfire.

"I WON! HAHA! IN YOUR FACE BEE!" Cyborg did a little happy dance around the room.

"Good job Sparky." said Bee giving him a kiss on the cheek. She walked over to Robin and held out her hand, "I believe you owe mw something."

Robin slipped her a twenty, "Thanks for throwing the game it finally shut him up."

Bee held the twenty up to the light to see if it was legit, "No problem. I'll lose to him again on purpose it you cough up a fifty."

_**Lol! I loved this chapter they go to the pageant in the next one! Review PLEASE! **_


	2. The Pageant

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.

"**_Aww here it goes!" –Kel _**

Raven woke up the next morning and groaned into her pillow. It was 'The Day'. Raven had labeled it 'The Day' because it was _the_ _day_ she was going to dread.

She got up and slipped into a blue dress **_(A/N- for those of you who remember 'Miss. Hero' you know why it was a blue dress)_** with spaghetti straps. It was glittery and the bottom of the dress fell to the floor. She sighed and went to her bed side.

On her night stand was her most cherished objects: a picture of when the Titans were first formed, a picture of her and Beast Boy dancing at the ball **_(A/N- for those of you who read Miss. Hero),_** a picture Beast Boy took of her **_(A/N- as you can tell A LOT of Miss. Hero references)_**, an issue of 'Fab Magazine' **_(A/N- Miss. Hero 2…I really should stop all these authors notes…hmmm….)_**, and her crown.

She placed the tiara on her head and stole a glance at her mirror before departing from her room.

She walked out and saw Beast Boy looking very suave in his black tux, "Shall we go?" he asked giving her a charming smile.

She sighed over dramatically, "If we must."

She took his arm and he led her out to the TV room.

In the room was Starfire who was wearing a blue sparkly sleeveless dress that was tight and went down to her knees. Her hair was curled into tiny spiral curls and in a bun at the top of her head with a blue butterfly clip in the bun.

Robin was also wearing a tux that was black with a red bow tie. His spiked hair gave of the slight smell of…wait it can't be…gel!

Cyborg…who if you noticed doesn't really wear clothes…was wearing a black bow tie.

And Bee was wearing a black and yellow striped dress that was sleeveless and tight and was floor length. Her dress was also very shiny!

_**(A/N- Ok done with clothes now to the PLOT!) **_

Bee took one look at Raven and grabbed a pillow and smothered her face in it.

"Bee…" questioned Cy slowly removing the pillow.

Suddenly the sound of Bee's laughter echoed through the room, "Raven…in a dress…I thought I'd never see the day!" she said in between laughs.

Raven glared and they all went to the T-Car.

They arrived at the Pageant and were greeted by none other than…Kyle…

"_He's Kyle Thunder…" came the musical echo._

All the Titans looked up. Bee opened her mouth to say something about it but Cy put a hand over her mouth.

"Don't ask." said Cy.

He smiled and greeted the group, "Oh Miss. Fabulous it has been too long!"

Raven gave a forced smile and nodded.

"Oh and Miss. Charisma!" said …you-know-who and bent down to kiss Starfire's hand when Robin stepped in between them.

"So," said Robin glaring at Kyle for trying touché his Starfire, "Kyle…"

"_He's Kyle Thunder…" _

"…how's Myles?"

"_She's Myles Lightening…" came a girly musical echo. _

Bee looked up, "Now don't tell me ya'll didn't hear that?"

Everyone just ignored her and Cy patted her on the top of the head.

"Oh," said well yeah you know, "Myles…"

"_She's Myles Lightening…" _

"…is home with the flu."

Robin glared daggers at Kyle.

"_He's Kyle Thunder…"_

"Shouldn't we go inside?" offered Raven.

They all nodded and went inside.

Beast Boy, Robin, Bee, and Cyborg took seats in the crowd, and Raven, Starfire, adnd Kyle…

"_He's Kyle Thunder…" _

…went back stage.

Back stage where a lot of super hero's which included the top five.

Raven and Starfire met with the main director who told them what to stay and they prepared themselves to go onstage.

5…

…4…

…3…

…2…

…1!

The Miss. Hero music started and Starfire and Raven walked on stage greeted by roar of applause from the crowd.

Beast Boy and Robin stood up and whistled loudly.

Star stood on stage smiling brightly. Raven who was smiling only smiling because Star had put petroleum jelly on her teeth forcing her to smile waved to Beast Boy and Robin.

"Welcome all to the Miss. Hero pageant…" said Star.

"We would like to first of all announce the contestants…" said Raven.

20 girls walked on stage.

"First we will be having Galaxia!" said Star smiling.

The blue eyed blue haired girl walked on stage.

"She has the power to do the 'stopping of time' and enjoys 'taking the charge', and loves to get the job done, and also hot tubing."

Galaixa waved.

"We also have," began Raven, "Bat girl."

Robin slumped down in his seat.

The red head smiled at the crowd.

"She can use her gadgets and martial arts skills and enjoys bird boys, riding on her motor bike, and late night parties."

Raven got what 'bird boys' meant and was going to have a little chat with Robin later.

_**(A/N- for those of you who don't know Batgirl USED TO go out with Robin) **_

"There is also…," Starfire paused at the name looking disgusted, "Blackfire."

Blackfire blew a kiss to the audience.

"She can use starbolts and eye beams and is an evil convicted alien felon who is a BAD sister and has no right to BE HERE!" shouted Starfire fuming.

Blackfire looked red in the face and tried to smile to the audience.

Raven patted her friend on the back and continued on, "We also have Pixley!"

The blonde skipped up to the audience, "Who can...um… hit people on the head with her mallet? Yeah…ok…she enjoys romantic walks on the beach discussing movies, and shoes."

**_(A/N- in other words Pixley can't really do anything insignificant) _**

"And lastly we have Thundra who can control Thunder!"

"And that's a rap." shouted the camera man.

"Good job ladies next are talents! Star and Rae great job. Get into your next dresses."

Star skipped of stage and Raven followed her slowly. 'This is going to be a long day.' she thought while leaving.

_**OKEY DOKEY! Review pleaz!**_


	3. Close Call

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.

_**Here's the chapter! **_

Raven changed into a silk black dress that was strapless and Star changed into a peach spaghetti strapped dress that was sparkly and had flowers on it.

Kyle…

"_He's Kyle Thunder…" _

Had on a blue tuxedo that was shiny (hehehe…shiny).

The rest of the girls were getting their nails painted gold. Well everyone except blackfrie who said it wasn't her color.

They walked on stage and the music started up.

"Welcome back to the Miss. Hero Pageant." said Raven with her forced smile.

"First up for talents," said Kyle…

"_He's Kyle Thunder…" _

…with his smooth voice, "…Is Pixley."

Pixley skipped onto the stage wearing a poofy pink dress, "Today I will like be telling jokes," she giggled in her valley girl accent.

The audience clapped.

"Ok," started ok Pixley, "Like why the chicken cross the road? Well duh so he could get to the major shoe sale."

A few people applauded very confused.

"Ok then like KNOCK KNOCK."

"WHO'S THERE?" answered the audience.

"Make."

"MAKE WHO?"

"Make you up for the big dance!" she laughed at her own 'joke'.

No applause.

"Ok then like what do you get when you cross a half stitch and silk? Well duh snagged fabric."

No applause.

Raven rolled her eyes. She knew how to deal with this, "Hey look Pixley." she said in a bored tone.

"Like what?" answered Pixley.

"Shiny." said Raven in monotone pointing to Kyle.

"He's Kyle Thunder…"

"OOH SHINY!" said Pixley chasing Kyle…

"_He's Kyle Thunder…" _

…off stage.

"Um Ok." said Starfire very confused, "Next we have the low some creature Blackfire." said Star angrily her eyes glowing green with righteous fury.

Blackfire glared at her sister and walked on stage. She was wearing a dark blue evening gown. Blackfire sang 'It Had to Be You' while a guy played the piano to it.

Starfire fumed. Her sister was a good singer.

"Don't worry Star," whispered Raven, "She's not better than you."

Star smiled.

Blackfire finished and got a round of applause and sauntered off stage.

"Next," said Rae, "Is Thundra with a light show."

Thundra walked out wearing a gold dress. She used her powers to create thunder into a light show. It was really cool.

Later on Galaxia danced to 'Girls Just Wanna Have Fun' and Bat Girl demonstrated how to defend yourself.

"That will be all ladies," said the director as they cut to commercial.

Rae and Star went back stage and into their dressing room when they hear some ticking inside. It got louder as they walked in. It seemed to be coming from Star's purse when all of a sudden….

"STAR RUN!" shouted Raven.

The two girls ran out of the dressing room just when the small bomb exploded.

"What on Tameran was that?" asked Star.

"Star…someone just tried to kill you." said Rae.

Star gasped. they walked back into the room and they found a piece of Star's purse in the ashes…it had gold nail polish on it.

_**UH OH! CLUES! Lol…..please review! **_

**_Just so ya know ether today or tomorrow I'll be starting a new story called_** **'Forget me Not'**:

**In a last attempt to break up the titans Slade takes away Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Robin's powers and makes them forget ever becoming titans and make them think they are different people. Will the girls be able to find their friends and help them remember who they truly are before it's too late? BBRae RobStar and maybe a lil CyBee**

_**IT"LL BE THE BEST ONE I"VE WRITTEN SO FAR!**_


	4. Simply Electrifying

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.

_**Read on and review!**_

Raven and Star sat down on the sofa in Raven's dressing room since Star's room was currently…err…blown up.

Robin and Beast Boy came back stage after they heard what happened and Cyborg was currently examining the bomb.

Robin was pacing the room and Beast Boy was sitting next to Raven with his arm around her.

"Robin your going to put a hole in my floor," said Raven sarcastically.

Robin stopped his pacing, "Who ever put that bomb there will pay dearly." said Robin angrily.

"Relax Rob we'll figure out who it was," said Beast Boy.

"Well it has to be one of the contestants because the 'bomb' had polish of the nails on it with the color of gold." said Starfire.

"So there are four suspects." said Raven.

"Four friend Raven?"

"Well Blackfire wasn't wearing the gold nail polish. So that leaves four."

"Thundra, Pixley, Galaxia, and Bat Girl…" said Robin.

Raven put on a sly smile, "Oh yes Robin I was meaning to ask you about Bat Girl…"

But Robin cut her off, "Not. Now. Raven." he said through clenched teeth.

Raven smirked.

"Well so that knocks Blackfire out of our suspects," said Beast Boy.

"Well maybe," started off Robin, "Someone planted the bomb for he I mean I wouldn't put it past her."

"Maybe we should go help Cy with analyzing the bomb." suggested Beast Boy.

"That's a good idea Beast Boy lets go."

Robin gave Star a hug before departing and Star left the room to go get changed into her next dress.

Beast Boy gave Raven a swift kiss, "Have a good show, Rae." he said before leaving to follow Robin.

Raven's make-up bag was engulfed in black and flew across the room. Raven ignored it and got changed into a navy blue halter top with tropical white flowers on it and a long navy blue skirt with white tropical flowers that had a slit up the side.

She walked out of her dressing room to find Starfire already waiting for her. Star was wearing a lime green belly shirt with a long skirt that had a slit up each side. Both her skirt and shirt had white tropical flowers.

The pageant's wardrobe consultants had picked these outfits out for when they announce the swimsuit competition.

The two girls walked into the wardrobe department to get 'spruced' up. Since they now were covered in soot from when the bomb exploded.

Starfire's hair was pulled into a low side ponytail that was slightly curly with green glitter in her hair. Her finger nails and toe nails where both painted a hot pink with green swirls (oh yes they're talented nail people).

Raven's hair was still the way it always was except now (much to Raven's displeasure) it had blue glitter in it. Also Raven's finger nails and toe nails where now painted a light purple with blue swirls.

The two girls walked out onto the stage to find that it was now much smaller and was surrounded by a mote. The stage was covered with sand (which was the reason the two weren't wearing shoes) and there were fake palm trees everywhere.

"Oh Raven look!" shouted Starfire, "The stage has become just like the islands of How I Eat."

"I think you mean Hawaii, Star." said Raven.

"Yes thank you friend Raven. I saw it on the channel of discovery."

The two titans sat down on beach chairs in the middle of the stage and watched a hot guy clean the giant statue of a rose with a crown around it.

Rae and Star snapped back to reality when the Miss. Hero music started.

"Hello all," said Star happily, "and welcome back to the Miss. Hero pageant."

"Right now we have the…" started off Raven but a scream stopped her in mid sentence.

Raven turned around to find Galaxia in a sparkly blue on-piece falling to the ground. She was unconscious on the side of the stage.

"She looks as though she's been electrocuted." said Bat Girl (wearing a black bikini) **_(A/N- I love to write what people are wearing!) _** running up to Galaxia.

Raven and Star ran up to her.

"Someone take her to medical station," said Raven. (yes it does have a medical station. They're heroes so ya know better safe than sorry)

"I'll take her," said Thundra, in a gold tankini, walking up to Glaxia and taking her off stage.

"OK," said Raven to the crowd not sure what to do, "Let's hear it for Thundra and Galaxia who won't be parading right now."

The audience applauded.

The remaining three: Pixley (wearing a pink one piece), Bat Girl (wearing a black bikini), and Blackfire (wearing a purple bikini) all paraded around the stage.

Suddenly there was a gust of wind. The water in the mote began to creep up onto the stage.

Pixley, Blackfire, and Bat Girl screamed in unison when electric waves started to got through the water.

Blackfire's star bolts weren't any use and Pixley's mallet wasn't any good here. But Bat Girl tried throwing a freeze disk at the water but the disk just blew up.

"Run!" shouted Star getting up herself. Her powers were no good for stopping the water.

Raven could try though. But when she went to get up and electrical wave went through her body holding her onto the chair.

Raven screamed in pain.

Star panicked and prayed her plan would work. Using her alien strength she pried Raven from the chair and the two flew off stage.

Her and Raven were sent to the medical station just to make sure they were ok.

Beast Boy ran into the station pulled Raven into a hug, "Raven I just heard. Are you ok? Are they taking care of you? Who did this? Is there any damage? Are…"

But Raven put a finger to his lips to silence him, "Yes. Yes. We don't know. The set is damaged and will be re-built in 30 minutes."

Beast Boy smiled and put his arm around her.

Robin burst through the door, "Are you guys ok?" he asked.

Star smiled, "Yes Robin we are both undamaged."

Raven smiled at Star, "Thanks for saving me Star."

"It is no problem friend Raven. You saved me from the bomb we are how you say 'even'."

Beast Boy grinned, "I'm glad you two are ok but there is one thing that remains a mystery…"

Raven nodded in agreement, "Who's doing this."

_**Ooh a cliffy! Review! remember to check out my story 'Forget Me Not'!**_


	5. Aspirin Anyone?

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.

_**Ok I'm really sorry for not updating soon. I've had a lot of homework and stuff. So here's the chapter. Enjoy! **_

_Who's doing this?_ It was the question they all were thinking about.

Starfire rung out her damp hair which was wet from that 'unfortunate incident' that had just happened.

"Well why would someone want to hurt Raven and Star?" asked Beast Boy draping his arm lazily over Raven's shoulder.

"Don't know… revenge…jealousy… it could be anything. It only takes a little thing sometimes to tick people off." said Robin.

"I do not wish for someone to be 'ticked off' at me." said Star sighing sadly.

"Don't worry Star soon the pageant will be over and we won't have to deal with this anymore." said Raven.

"I suppose friend."

"But how do we know that won't just keep attacking?" asked Beast Boy raising an eyebrow, "That's two attacks in a row it doesn't look their just looking to hurt them it looks their trying to…" but Beast Boy stopped short pulling Raven close to him protectively resting his chin on the top of her head.

Robin nodded, "kill them, yeah I know." Robin looked over at Star imagining what it would be like to lose her. He reached out and took her hand.

"But it has to be someone with powers or abilities because I mean Star and I are part of the Teen Titans. No one would attack us unless they knew they could actually do some harm." said Raven thinking logically.

"Exactly, and I bet you ten to one it's one of the girl's at the pageant." said Robin.

"Well who are our suspects?" asked Raven.

"Thundra, Galaxia, Batgirl, Blackfire, and that weird girl…" said Beast Boy.

"You mean Pixley."

"Yeah…she's creepy."

"Well it can't be Galaxia. She isn't able to participate anymore because of her injury."

"Yeah," nodded Robin, "She wouldn't purposely hurt herself."

"So that leaves the suspects to four." said Star.

Robin nodded, "It's gotta be one of those four girls…"

Star and Raven got changed into dresses of matching styles. They had spaghetti straps and the bottom of the dresses went past their ankles and to the floor. Starfire wore a white one and Raven wore a gray one.

They walked on to the stage that was rebuilt. It looked identical to the old one with a large statue the towered above almost touching the ceiling. The statue was of a white rose that was standing up and around the rose was a crown.

On the stage were seven chairs: a black one for Batgirl, a pink one for Pixley, a yellow one for Thundra, and a Purple one for Blackfire. There were also three other chairs that were silver for Raven, Starfire, and Kyle.

"_He's Kyle Thunder…"_

Raven, Star, and…err…yeah you-know-who sat down in their seats. The contestants sat down in their designated chairs and the Miss. Hero theme music started up.

"Welcome back to the Miss. Hero pageant," said Raven, "As you know we just experienced…err…some technical difficulties so we are sorry to delay the program."

"Also," said you-know-who, "We are sorry to report that Galaxia will no longer be competing in the pageant due to a…um…unfortunate event."

"But with out 'furthering the ado'," said Star, "We would like to start the 'questioning of the contestants'."

"Question 1 for Blackfire," said Kyle…

"_He's Kyle Thunder…" _

…, "What do you think is the reason you wanted to be in the Miss. Hero pageant?"

"Well," said Blackfire, "It's probably that I would like to prove that only a TRUE hero should win the pageant and not some WANNABE," Blackfire glared at Star, "I want to show the world that I am the rightful Miss. Hero…and no one will get in my way."

"Um…er…thank you Blackfire."

There was applause.

"You may exit stage left."

Black fire smiled or more like smirked, "Thank you Kyle."

"_He's Kyle Thunder…" _

Blackfire looked up upon hearing the mysterious voices but shook it off and exited.

"Next question," said Raven, "Batgirl who do you think inspired you to become a hero?"

Batgirl thought and got a mischievous look on her face, "Well I think the one person who inspired me would have a certain someone. He and I connect and will soon start dating once a certain 'something' is removed out of the picture. He and I belong together and that inspires me."

Raven raised an eyebrow, what does she mean remove a certain something? "Very good Batgirl you may exit through the center stage exit." she said putting on a fake smile.

"Thank you," said Batgirl getting up and exiting.

Um…you-know-who leaned over and whispered to Star, "Starfire take my question I have to go."

"Go where?" asked Star confused.

"No Starfire I mean I mean I have to _go_." he said through gritted teeth.

"I am confused on your meaning, friend Thunder."

He leaned over and whispered quietly in her ear.

Star's eyes widened, "Oh yes sorry! You may _go_ friend."

He nodded and sprinted off stage.

"In the absence of friend Kyle…" said Star.

"He's Kyle Thunder…"

"…I am taking his question. Thundra in the pageant of Miss. Hero it is mandatory for the people to 'be knowing' a bit out bout you. Would you please say some of your likes and dislikes?"

One the side of the stage Beast Boy, Robin, and Cyborg where putting the bomb back together because when they scanned it in it resembled a shape.

"It sort of looks like so far an animal with wings and pointy ears," said Cy tilting his head.

"Yeah it does," said Robin.

Beast Boy nodded in agreement but was too busy watching the girls on stage. Maybe it was his instincts, or maybe he was just worried about Raven and Star but he felt something just wasn't right.

"I absolutely love green. I adore using great amounts of power, animals, and getting what I want, and what I despise is people getting the way of what I want."

Starfire and Raven raised their eyebrows.

"Glorious please exit stage right," said Star.

Thundra nodded her head in their direction and departed from the stage.

Star opened her mouth to ask her original question to Pixley when there was a brilliant red flash from the left of the statue and it began to fall quickly.

Raven, Star, and Pixley turned around but didn't have enough time to react. In seconds they would be squished and there was nothing they could do.

Well nothing _they_ could do…

Beast Boy, who saw the statue falling fast, quickly morphed into a cheetah and knocked the three girls out of harm's way.

He morphed back and instantly got a giant headache. Hey if you knocked three girls out of the way of a 2 ton falling statue you would too.

Never the less he ran over to Raven, "Rae? You ok?"

Raven got up, "I'm fine Beast Boy. You saved my life."

Beast Boy smiled, "I'm just glad your ok."

"Thanks to you."

Robin ran to Starfire, "Starfire!"

"Boyfriend Robin I am undamaged. thanks to friend Beast Boy."

Cy laughed, "You the man B!"

Beast Boy rolled his eyes but then furrowed his brow, "Does anyone by chance have any aspirin?"

Suddenly a loud shriek by Pixley made Beast Boy clutch his head in pain.

Starfire walked up to Pixley, "Friend Pixley are you damaged!"

"I can't believe this….I BROKE MY SHOE!"

Beast Boy winced at her shriek and began shouting curses that because of this rating ended up being censored which sounded something like this: "BEEP!"

_**LOl well I hope you liked it. So who do think it is? One more chapter to go! **_

_**REVIEW!**_


	6. Guess Who?

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.

_**Yoooooo Im sorry I didn't write soon, but I've been super busy so sorrrrrryyyyyyyy! So read it pwease! **_

The titans where at the medical center back stage getting BB his aspirin.

"Head….hurts," he groaned.

"Yeah dude, But B wasn't it worth it to save Rae, Star, and….err…." said Cy searching for the last girl (Pixley's) name, "The shoe girl."

"Um….." thought Beast Boy.

Raven sent him a death glare.

He tilted his head to the side as f forming an opinion about Raven, "Uh, she's ok."

Raven slapped him upside the head.

"Hey watch it Rae now I have an even bigger headache."

"Good."

"Anyway guys that's three attacks," said Robin.

"Yes I am sure that it is not under the coincidence, yes?" said Star.

"Yeah it's definitely not a coincidence." said Cy nodding.

"So far it's been that weird shaped **bomb** in Star's dressing room," said Beast Boy.

"Yeah and then the prop water getting **electrocuted**," said Robin.

"And then that weird **red flash** when they statue fell."

"And it can't be Galaxia or Pixley because Galaxia wouldn't hurt herself, and Pixley was there in danger when that statue was falling." said Cy.

"So then question is…" said Raven.

"Who is doing this?" finished Star.

_**OK here's your time to type in who you think it is…. So press the funky review button! **_

_**Type who you think did each attack. It could be one person doing them all, two people and one doing more than one, or so on and so forth, so make a prediction. The person who guesses each attack right wins a guest star in my story 'Forget Me Not'. **_

**_Also, in the next chapter you will find fluff, who did it, and what makes that mysterious noise…._**

"_He's Kyle Thunder…"_


	7. Just the Way She Is

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.

**_Ok here's the last chapter of the Miss. Hero trilogy I hope you like it! Make sure at the end to read the important info I have posted. I'd also like to say Thank you to my faithful reviewers who took the time to review all my chapters! Thank you so much guys!_**

Raven and Star went to Raven's dressing room to get changed into their evening gowns for the end of the show.

They both wore white sparkling sleeveless dresses, and Raven wore her crown.

"I can not believe the show is almost over," said Star fixing her hair.

"I know, I'm so glad," said Raven sitting down, "But we have to go one more time, that's one more chance the person or persons has to kill us."

Star frowned, "Raven do not worry yourself for we shall find the 'person of badness' and they shall be stopped."

"I hope so Star."

The tow left the dressing room and went to find Kyle…

"_He's Kyle Thunder…" _

…so they could all get directions from the stage crew.

Bumblebee was walking back stage when she bumped into someone.

"I'm sorry," said the person.

"You're that Kyle guy aren't you?" asked Bee.

"_He's Kyle Thunder…" _

"Yes I am." he said with a wink.

"Yo Kyle I think Raven and Star are looking for you."

"_He's Kyle Thunder…" _

Bee looked up very irritated, "Ok what the heck is up with those voices."

Kyle lifted an eyebrow, "voices?"

"_He's Kyle Thunder…" _

"THOSE VOICES!" shouted Bee.

"Oh…well those are the Storms."

"The what?"

Suddenly a group of men in shiny blue tuxes appeared.

"The Storms." repeated Kyle motioning towards the group.

"_He's Kyle Thunder…" they all sang. _

"They were a gift from Myles." he said.

"_She's Myles Lightning…" they sang. _

"Bit annoying really." he said shaking his head of blonde hair.

"Why didn't you tell people you had psycho crazy shiny men following you! It would have stopped people from getting confused." cried Bee.

"Oh…I thought they just loved looking up. I can tell them to be quiet if you'd like."

And with that Kyle and the Storms walked off.

Bee looked around expecting that musical echo but none came, "Thank you." said Bee throwing her hands up in the air.

She went to go find Cyborg and the others and arrived in a spare room on set were the three guys were working.

She looked over her boyfriend's shoulder, "Did ya find anything Sparky?"

"Not yet Bee, But I'm coming close, "Said Cyborg bent over a glass filled with water."

"Sheesh Sparky is this any time to be worried about dehydration?"

Cyborg laughed, "No Bee this is a sample of the electrocuted water. I'm trying to figure out what caused the water to become electric."

"Oh…" said Bee raising an eyebrow, "Um…that's cool."

Suddenly a laptop he borrowed from he pageant managers began to beep, "This should tell me what happened." he said clicking on something and type quickly, "Well that doesn't make any sense."

"Whadda mean? What did it say?"

"It says it was hit by an electric current such as a lightning bolt."

Bee rolled her eyes dramatically and hit her boy upside the head.

"What was that for?" he asked incredulously.

"For being such a butt head."

"Did you just call me a butt head? The last time I've been called a butt head was like the third grade."

Bee ignored him, "Isn't there a contestant called Thundra?"

Cy looked at her blankly.

"Who can control lightning…?"

"Oh…." said Cy, "Yeah…this must be like how Beast Boy feels every day…"

"HEY! I heard that," said Beast Boy walking in, "And I figured out who did it."

"No you didn't." said Robin walking in, "Because your brain capacity is that of a peanut. Besides I already know who it is."

"Oh really?" asked Beast Boy, "Then WHO is it?"

"It's Batgirl."

"Dude no way its Blackfire."

"Actually guys," said Cyborg, "its Thundra."

Robin groaned, "Guys the bomb is shaped like a bat. Those are the bombs Barbra uses; she used to fight crime with Batman and me."

"Barbra huh?" asked Beast Boy grinning slyly.

Robin realized his mistake, "It was a LONG time ago Beast Boy."

Beast Boy snickered, "I'm gonna tell Star you said that."

"Guys it's Thundra because her powers electrocuted the water, besides she was off stage 'taking care of Galaxia' who she probably hurt so she could get off and hurt Rae…" Beast Boy gave him a dirty look, "…ven and Starfire."

"Dude no one calls Raven 'Rae' but me you got that?" asked Beast Boy protectively.

"Yeah sheesh…protective much."

"Any way you're both wrong it was Blackfire I remember the red flash from Blackfire's star bolts, any way she exited the side of the stage that the flash was fired from."

The boys began to argue insistently insisting that their theory was better.

Bee whistled getting the boys attention, "Did it ever occur to you it was all three of them?"

The boys paused to ponder this.

"Ugh _boys_," muttered Bee walking out of the room.

Cy sighed (haha get it CY SIGHED! hahaha…yeah ok I'm a dork), "I'm gonna marry that girl one day."

"Wait so it was all three of them?" asked Beast Boy.

"Yeah but what could possibly could be their motives?" asked Robin.

"Who care's but we better go and warn the girls."

Suddenly an applause was heard in the distance.

"Crap the show's already started," said Cy.

"Sweet, does that mean we can crash the show?" asked Beast Boy.

"We have to," said Robin, "No one is laying a finger on my Star."

The boys ran through the halls…

"…so with much pleasure we would like to announce our lop for candidates…" said Starfire in front of the large audience.

"STOP!" shouted Robin's voice as he, Beast Boy, and Cyborg ran onto the stage.

"Robin?" asked Star curiously.

"Three of these candidates are guilty of crimes."

There were gasps from the audience.

"Blackfire, Thundra, and Batgirl are to be arrested for the attempted murders of Raven and Starfire."

The three heroines exchanged worried glances.

"And we have proof," shouted Beast Boy.

"FINE!" shouted Batgirl, "I admit it I did try and blow your _dear little Starfire_ to pieces, but I did it for you Robin, "She said turning to face Robin, "Why can't it be like it once was? Why can't you be with me?"

"I love Starfire Babs," said Robin walking up to Star, "and I always will."

There were many "Awwws" from the audience.

"Ugh ENOUGH!" shouted Blackfire, "I have not acted just because of some _little crush_."

Batgirl scowled.

"Neither of these girls deserves the crown. I DO. And I would have taken care of them both if it wasn't for that one's," said Blackfire pointing to Raven, "boyfriend."

"HEY!" shouted Raven and Beast Boy in unison.

"Ugh he shouldn't even be _her_ boyfriend, he should be _mine_!" shouted Thundra.

Raven raised an eyebrow, "That's why you attacked me? Because of Beast Boy?"

"YES!"

Raven began to give a small laugh, "Seriously? You wanted _Beast Boy_? Why?"

Beast Boy pouted, "Ok, feeling VERY insulted here."

"Because he loves everything I do. Vegetables, green, animals…"

Raven rolled her eyes, "And based on _that_ you're meant for each other?"

"I'm better for him than you, you tramp!"

Pixley stood there dumbstruck, "Um am I like missing something?"

"ENOUGH!" shouted Blackfire, "Let's settle this the old fashioned way."

"I am in agreement," said Starfire, her eyes glowing with righteous fury. No one was going to get _her_ Robin.

And then the fight sprang into action.

"WOAH! CATFIGHT!" shouted some guy from the audience.

Star charged up her starbolts and began firing at Batgirl, "Robin does not want you!"

"He'd rather have me than some alien freak!" shouted Batgirl tossing a bat-a-rang.

"HEY!" shouted Starfire and Blackfire in unison. Suddenly they both looked at each other and began firing starbolts together at Batgirl until she was down.

Raven was busy fighting Thundra who proved to be the more powerful out of Blackfire, Batgirl, and herself.

"Give it up. The changeling is mine." shouted Thundra shooting lightning bolts down upon Raven.

"You don't even know him!" shouted Raven who out of anger threw Thundra to the floor.

"I had a dream like this once…" said Beast Boy. The guys looked at him. "Except it involved bikinis and pudding."

The director of the pageant was fretting like crazy, "No not my beautiful set! They're destroying it!"

Thundra ran up to Beast Boy and threw her arms around him, "You love me more than that gothic freak, don't you Beast Boy?"

Beast Boy recoiled trying to push Thundra away.

Raven eyes widened and glowed white with fury, "He. Is. Not. Your. Boyfriend!" she shouted conjuring a huge amount of black aura and defeating Thundra, Blackfire, and not to mention the stage.

The dust cleared and Robin opened to find Beast Boy beginning to stir, the enemy contestants knocked out and Raven and Star covered in dirt and dust from the battle.

"STAR!" he screamed running up towards her.

"Robin!" she shouted throwing her arms around him.

"Oh Star you know I'd never fall for Batgirl…"

"I know Robin."

"And I love you so much…and I and you…and…aw what the heck?" he said. And throwing caution to the wind he kissed her In front of live television.

Beast Boy opened his eyes to see make up people and wardrobe running up to Raven trying to clean her up. He rolled his eyes, "YO! Yo guys get the heck away from her!" he said pushing through the crowd of people trying to clean up Raven.

He walked up to her and put his arms around her waist and kissed her, "She's beautiful just the way she is."

THE END

**_OMG OMG IT' OVER! I hope you liked it! OH yeah and BTW no one was right about who did it except DramaChick100 came close._**

_**New stories will be comin at ya in the next few weeks: **_

**The Trouble with Tabloids **

Summary: **The lives of movie stars and musicians seem to no longer interest the reporters of Jump City. So what do they write about now? The Teen Titans. Watch as the writers start rumors, take pictures, and twist the truth. BBRAE STAROB **

Ch 1: **The Titans go out to fight a villain unaware that reporters have followed them. And will happen when they take pictures of Raven and Beast Boy in a very awkward situation. How will they twist the truth. **

Quote from Chapter One:

"**Dude pictures are worth a thousand words." **

"**Yeah and they have TWO pictures." **

Humor, Romance

**You've Got to Fight It **

Summary: **A new batch of villains come to Jump City and seems to be impossible to beat. The titans must fight the villains, and top it all of…fight their emotions. BBRAE STARO maybe a lil CYBEE **

Ch 1: **The mayor visits the tower and tells the titans about this new group that seems to feed off of supernatural activity. He asks them to go under cover at his annual ball because that's were the villains were said to attack next. They battle the villains while trying to battle their emotions and avoid some awkward situations. **

Quote form the Chapter:

"**Beast Boy I _will_ knee you." **

Humor, Romance, Action/ Adventure

**A Day in Titan's Tower **

Summary: **A bunch of unrelated One-shots that have to do with BBARE STAROB and CYBEE. **

Ch 1: **Cyborg, Raven, and Beast Boy catch Star and Rob in a very awkward situation**.

Quote from the Chapter:

"**Robin what is a smooch?" **

"**Um…." **

Humor, Romance


End file.
